El Show de Voldy
by theVastness
Summary: Voldemort ha vuelto y quiere vengarse pero no como esperábamos...plató, personaje alocados en situaciones desternillantes que harán pasar un buen rato.


Hola, ¡bienvenidos sean todos a mi primer fic!, el cual estoy inaugurando con mi nuevo nick: TheVastness. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos rr.

_Quiero dedicar esta derrama mental a mis amigas y agradecer la ayuda especialmente de Malale_.

Por supuesto todos los derechos de Harry Potter son míos solo míos (de repente se me desorbitan los ojos y me sale la voz de Gollum) mi tesoroooo, mientras digo esto estoy tumbada en el inmenso jardín de mi impresionante mansión con piscina muy apropiada por cierto para este tiempo, cuando de repente me caigo de la cama me despierto y me acuerdo de que no soy rica, no tengo la mansión, por lo tanto no tengo la piscina y por supuesto no tengo los de derechos de Harry Potter. Queda todo claro?

N/a: **_las letras en negrita y cursiva como estas son las descripciones de las escenas y narrador_**

****

**Advertencia:** Si por algún casual quien esté leyendo esto tiene un cierto respeto hacia los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no sigáis leyendo…la que visa no es traidora.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°****

**Y.:El show de Voldy :.****Y**

****

****

**_Plató de televisión con cortinillas de color azul eléctrico y rosa salmón al fondo, en el centro del escenario un micrófono con lacitos de los mismos colores que las cortinas del plató. Surge del techo un foco de luz y aparece en escena una persona de rubiales cabelleras y un gesto de felicidad inagotable en su _**(n/a según él_) **hermosa cara.**_

****

**- Gilderoy Lockhart: **Buenos días señoras y señor y bien venido al programa presentado por el ser mas hermoso, perfecto, divino, sexy, fascínate, hechizante, atractivo, sensual (n/a este tío se flipa un poquito…. bueno mucho) del mundo mundial**_… (Hace un extraño giro de cabeza acompañado por la revelación de sus blanquecinos dientes)_** jeje, yo.

****

**_El escaso público que se encontraba en las gradas situadas detrás de las cámaras del plató se queda en un no muy cómodo silencio interrumpido únicamente por el paso de un par de papeles y la conversación de unos escasos grillos que al parecer se encontraban por allí._**

****

**- Gilderoy Lockhart: _(aunque con un gesto no muy alegre por su claro éxito entre el público vuelve sacar sus resplandeciente dentadura) _**Como les iba diciendo esta genial idea del programa se me ocurrió mientras vencía a un temible Quintaped. (n/a según el libro animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos clasificado en XXXXX) Aunque no se lo cre…

**_De repente y casi por arte de magia _**_(n/a no me digas)** aparece en el plato un  ser de grandes dimensiones,  cara poco o casi nulamente agraciada y con una capa negra rodeando su esquelético cuerpo.**_

-** Ser extraño aun no identificado:** ejem… ejem.

- **Gilderoy**** Lockhart: **Como decía aunque no se lo crean el Quintaped no es tan….

- **Ser extraño aun no identificado:** Ejem...ejem…ejem **_(persiste de un modo más estridente)_**

-** Gilderoy Lockhart:** ¿Quieres algo?

-  **Ser extraño aun no identificado: **Si **_(pronuncia el endiablado ser en un tono hueco a parte de temible y silbante)_**

****

-** Gilderoy Lockhart: _(en un principio molesto por la interrupción pero rápidamente feliz pues alguien parece prestarle atención)_ **Ah…quieres un autógrafo, ¿no? Bueno pequeño este no es el momento mas adecuado pero por ser tú te lo daré, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-  **Ser extraño aun no identificado: **Mi nombre es Lord Voldemort, y no quiero tu autógrafo.

**- Gilderoy Lockhart:** ¿No? ¿Entones que es lo que quieres? Espera….tu nombre me suena **_(en ese momento gira la cabeza en modo pensativo) _**a ver Lord… Lord...**_(_****_pasan 10 minutos y aun sigue penando)_** ya está **_(hace un chasquido con su mano derecha)_** eres Lord Vader el malo de Star Wars, chaval te has equivocao ese plató está en la competencia…

**- Lord Voldemort: **Mentecato, ¡ese es Darte Vader!****

**- Gilderoy Lockhart: **ahh ya decia yo** _(abre la boca como aquel que se entera por primera vez de que uno mas uno son dos)_**

**- Lord Voldemort: **¡¡Yo el ser mas temido por todo el mundo, el ser mas malvado, el ser mas perverso, el ser mas cruel, el mas siniestro y malicioso que el mundo haya concebido jamás yo soy **_(la intensidad de las luces se va apagando, dando lugar a una luz  rojiza que apunta únicamente a este ser y aparece música de misterio y asesinato cada vez mas fuerte)_** LORD VOLDEMORD!! **__**

**- Gilderoy Lockhart**: Si, si claro hay que ver lo mal que se toman algunos no ser populares pero esto…¿por que me apuntas con esa varita? Esto… creo que tengo que ir a un sito… adiós.**_(mientras huye hacia la puerta trasera situada a la derecha de las cámara alcanza a decir_**) ¡No se olviden de visitar mi página Web www.Kieroadmiración.com y yo mismo me encargaré de que todos ustedes reciban un autógrafo dedicado por mi!. **_(Muestra de nuevo sus albinos dientes mientras alcanza el pomo de la puerta y unos rayos azules intentan hacer diana en su capa violeta a juego con su traje rosado y violeta)._**

****

**- Lord Voldemort: **Bueno ahora que ese extraño engendro de la naturaleza ha abandonado MI programa, me presentaré correctamente. Mi nombre es, Lord Voldemort**_, (de repente cambia el tono de su voz a uno mas estridente, la cara antes con expresión de odio se vuelve afable y hace pestañear varias veces sus ahora mas dilatados ojos color rojo sangre, la luz del plató se vuelve cálida e incluso salen un par de mariposas de colores por delante de las cámaras) _** aunque prefiero que me llamen Voldy.

**_(Alguien con cabellos platinos y ojos grises tira un muy sonoro beso desde detrás de las cámaras)_**

**- Voldy:** Gracias Lucius eres un cielo **_(mientras se quita su capa negra y se la pone del revés la cual en este momento es de un color rosa chillón dejando el negro ahora como forro de la capa)._**

**- Lucius:** ¡GUAPO! _(n/a no se donde tiene el gusto…bueno si en un orificio que yo me sé)._

**- Voldy:** Vale muchas gracias.

**- Lucius:** ¡TIO BUENO!

**- Voldy: **Vale déjalo ya.

**- Lucius: **¡MAZIZO!

**- Voldy:** ¡Que te calles!

**- Lucius: **¡Eres el mejor!

**- Voldy**: ¡ESPELIARMUS!

**_(Lucius arrastrándose por el suelo saca una pancarta de color naranja con letras en rojo que pone: ¡¡VOLDY TIO BUENO QUEREMOS UN HIJO TUYO!!)_**

****

**- Voldy: **Uff, como decía he decidido dedicarme  a esto de la… tevelisión.

**_(de pronto y desde lo que parece un altavoz se oye a una voz femenia)_**__

**_- Voz femenina no identificada:_**Y así el ignominioso, malcarado y tétrico Lord Voldemort siguió cometiendo estupideces a lo largo de su tan asquerosa y rastrera vida.

**_(Voldy se da la vuelta intentado encontrar la procedencia de esa voz, hasta que por detrás de las cortinas hace su aparición una joven chica de cabellos  enmarañados y castaños al igual que sus ojos, con una pancarta en la mano que pone "¡¡Voldemort maldito eres un cabrito!!" )_**

**- Voldy:** Ehh tu ¿Quien eres? **_(pose de _****_Buzz Lightyear, abierto de patas una adelantada y la mano derecha en alto y la otra en la cadera)_** ¡Identifícate!

**- Personaje aun no identificado**: **_(hace una mueca de asombro, repugnancia y decepción en una sola pero finalmente con cara firme y seria)  _**Mi nombre es Hermione Granger repugnante ser sin escrúpulos.

**- Voldy: **¿Que haces aquí asquerosa sangre sucia? ¡¡no permitiré que interrumpas mis planes de nuevo!!

**- Hermione: _(con tono tranquilo y sosegado) _ **Eh tu un respeto, que tu también tienes sangre muggle así que a callar.

**_(Voldy hace una mueca de bebe, sus ojos se vuelven llorosos una lágrima consigue salir de estos mientas en pucheros consigue hablar)_**

**- Voldy: **Lucius mira lo que ha dicho haz algo…

**- Lucius: **Niñata insensible como te atreves**_ (se acerca a Voldy y lo rodearon con sus brazos de forma maternal e intenta con un pañuelito rosa con bordaditos secar las lágrimas de su pobre señor)_** ¡mira lo que has conseguido!****

**-Hermione: **Esto… lo siento no creí que le fuera a afectar tanto…****

**- Lucius: **Pues si no sabe no hables niñatasabelotod **_(saca un altavoz y empieza a llamar a toda voz_**) ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad! Lleváosla.

****

**_(Aparece por el lateral izquierdo dos enormes gorilas con chalecos en naranja chillón donde se puede leer el cartel de "Seguridad" seguido por otras dos inmensas bolas pero más pequeñas justo detrás de cada uno, mas o menos como dos enormes albóndigas seguidas por otras pequeñas albondiguillas vestidas todas de naranja chichón) _**

****

**- Los cuatro adefesios de la naturaleza:** ¡A sus órdenes señor jefe cabecilla guía patrón superior!

**- Voldy: _(entre lagrimitas y aun sollozando entre los brazos de Lucius) _**No os paséis.

**- Lucius:** ¡¿Como habéis podido permitir que entrara esta, humillación para todo mago que se digne de su condición y quiera y desee la muerte de todos los muggles?!

**- Los cuatro adefesios de la naturaleza: _(al uníoslo)_** ¡Lo sentimos señor se nos debió escapar en unos de nuestros descansos!

**- Lucius: _(con mueca de sarcasmo)_**Se supone que los de seguridad no dejan su puesto bajo ningún concepto.

**- Goyle:** Compréndalo señor, teníamos que desayunar…

**- Crabbe:** también teníamos que tomar nuestro segundo desayuno…

**- Goyle: **y nuestro aperitivo…****

**- Crabbe:** y el almuerzo…

**- Goyle: **y la merienda…

**- Crabbe: **y la tapita de media tarde…

**- Goyle:** y la cena…

**- Crabbe:** y por supuesto el aperitivo de media noche…

**- Lucius: **¡Pedazos de gorilas zampones de pacotilla! **_(deja cuidadosamente a Voldy y se levanta con su varita en la mano y gritando como un poseso se dirige hacia los cuatro adefesios de la naturaleza lanzando a diestro y siniestro todo tipo de hechizos) _**¡¡No corráis cobardes!!

**- Hermione: _(con expresión de desconcierto)_** Esto… sera mejor que me valla ya vendré en otro momento a luchar **_(coloca su pancarta en lo alto de las cortinillas del fondo del plató y desaparece sin ser vista)_**

**- Lucius: _(Aun dando vueltas por todo el plató detrás de los cuatro fantásticos adefesios se planta delante de cámara) _**Bueno esto es todo por hoy volveremos otro día a terminar nuestra labor cuando nos aseguremos de que no seamos interrumpidos.

****

**_(Todo el personal y publico que se encontraba allí presente desaparece corriendo delante de Lucios mientras este los amenaza a todos con su varita, desaparecen por la puerta y apagan las luces)_**

****

****

**- Voldy: **Esto…¿ahí alguien ahí?, creo que os habeis olvidado de mi **_(se escuchan pasos y de pronto pumb trompazo de alguien contra algo)_** Ay ..uy… auuu….¡¡eso era mi entrepierna!!**_ (Se escucha una caída al suelo y unos gimoteos de dolor acompañados por unos escandalosos lloriqueos)_** ¡¡Me las pagaraaaaaann…..!!, ¡¡os lo juro yo señor de todos que me las pagaranaan…!! ¡¡Como que me llamo Voldy y dominaré el mundo!! **_(la voz se va haciendo cada vez mas lejana)_** ¡¡No por favor no me dejéis solo me da miedo la oscuridad!! ¡¡Noooooo..!! **_(y se hizo el silencio absoluto...por fin pero no por mucho tiempo)_**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, este fic va a ser cortito, intentaré que el próximo capi sea mas largo y el último, dejen reviews O


End file.
